Look What You've Done To Me
by wwyitm1D
Summary: Where ever she goes, "commotion" follows her like a shadow. Left behind by her own friends, Katniss is in trouble. This time she's caught up by a peacekeeper and she's in real trouble. What happens when a stranger tries to save her and she tries to save herself from him?


**(A/N) Hi all. I am back after a long time on with a new story an of course a new idea. this time i swear that I'll complete this one. You are always welcomed along with your reviews.i love your responses whether good or bad. so keep on supporting me and correcting me wherever i am wrong. Thank you friends.**

 **And all characters in this story belongs to the amazing S. Collins, though i wish i had created them ;) so i just try to wrote this.**

 **May The Odds Be Ever In your Favor!**

Jo!

Its all because of her idiotic idea. It's all because of her chaotic brain. It's all because of her!

I was sitting at a corner in the waiting area at the third terminal of the domestic airport, shivering terribly because of these horribly chilled December winds. Though, I was wearing sufficient clothes to prevent the escape of the heat, I was shuddering. I am not a winter-person. I never was.

I am Katniss Everdeen. I am eighteen. I live in the New Panem City and just completed high- school. Now, before engaging myself to a college, I am on a break.

I opened my bag which I had kept near me and pulled out my iPod. _This is exactly what I need now_ , I thought. I took out the earphones, attached them with the iPod and plugged them into my ears.

"Stained coffee cup  
Just that fingerprinted lipstick's not enough  
Sleep, where you lay  
Still a trace of innocence on the pillow case…."

The sound of the music filled into my ear, relaxing me a bit. I like this song. Though, I am not a girl who likes to dance but this song make me want to move.

I sighed.

Currently, I am in Old Panem. Want to know why? Actually, my psycho friend Johanna Mason (and when I say, psycho, I just mean it) dragged me here. Yeah, it was her idea of "FUN". She wanted me to meet one of her really 'cool' distant- cousin of hers, who had attended a very famous university and just came back. And know I know, I shouldn't have given a damn to this idea.

We, I mean, I, Madge, Gale, Fin (Finnick) and yes, the devil herself booked tickets to come over here and spend some of our vacations. When we got up here, everybody (of course, except for me) were mad because of their excitement.

As I expected there was nothing to see here. No cousin, no house and yes, not to forget, no hotel and extremely poor weather. After wasting our time here Gale, who is practically my best friend and more intelligent than others, suggested that we should leave. Two morons, that are- Finnick and Jo booked the tickets back home. And how can they do anything right? Can they? Of course, not!

We were five and those two idiots booked only four tickets. Now the question was who was going to catch up later? Who was going to come later, alone? Who else, Katniss, the goddess of sacrifice!

At least, I was going back but unfortunately my flight is delayed due to this snowfall. Out of the frying pan, into the fire.

All I can do is just sit here and hear songs and wait for something to happen.

"Waking up  
Beside you I'm my loaded gun  
I can't contain this anymore"

The song continues….. I don't know when I started humming along with it but it distracted me from the whole "Jo-Her Cousin-and Finnick- drama."

"I'm all yours I've got

no control..No control"

I was practically shouting now. Listen and singing along is the real fun for me. I continued,

"Powerless  
And I don't care it's obvious  
I just can't get enough of you  
The pedal's down, my eyes are closed  
No control"

Wait. What?! Was I shouting? I quickly covered my mouth. I saw everybody staring at me like I had committed a crime.

Just then I saw a peacekeeper. Yeah, a peacekeeper. The Capitol of our country has assigned peacekeeper along with the cops for additional security. He was moving towards me. He held his hand towards me. I flashed him a nervous grin and got up from my seat.

"Hi sir. You need something?" I asked nervously. What the hell he is doing here?

He didn't say anything as if he hadn't heard anything. He just came near me and snatched my earphones and pulled them away.

"May I ask you what you were doing, miss?" his voice was tough

"Umm.. ah.. Actually I was listening…" I started but he cuts me off

"no uts and buts. To the point."

"to the point?"

He nodded

"Sorry that I started shouting, sir" I said hoping he won't arrest me

"You need to come with me Miss. It's a government place not your home."

"But-"

"I said you have to come!"

"I am apologizing, sir!" I exclaimed. I know I can't mess with him. He is a powerful person. "I'll not repeat this again. I wasn't trying do doing anything bad or suspicious or whatever you call it."

"Maybe but you still have to come! Don't you have any companions? I have to talk to them! Don't you say you're alone, little girl." He was practically shouting now.

And who the hell he thinks I am? What does he mean by little girl? But again, I had no one with me to stand now!

"You are alone, aren't you?" he asked again

I was about to nod but Just then-

"Hey! There you are!" someone shouted. A male voice. Whom was he referring to?

Everybody, including me turned back to look around to see the person.

He was there, in rugged blue jeans and a loose orange t-shirt. His blonde hair was messed up but were suiting him. He was wearing black shades and was smiling, crookedly. He moved towards us, _the smile_ still persisting on his perfect face and removed his glasses, revealing and flashing his ocean- blue eyes at me, which somehow made my stomach flip (don't worry Katniss, its winters).

"Are you talking 'bout me?" the officer asked

"No" he said and turned to me "About you." He said, totally confusing me. "There you are and I am searching for you like an idiot!" he continued

I was left puzzled. I was seeing this guy for the first time in my life and he was claiming that he had been searching me throughout this airport. _Katniss, even your bad luck is bad ,_ I thought. I opened my mouth to say something but the guy shifted near me.

Not only that, he stretched out his arms and embraced me so tightly that it was impossible to get away. It felt, nice and warm but why was he doing

this?

"Sir" he turned towards the peacekeeper and continued, "This is my girlfriend" he said

Wait what?! No… not a chance!

I could feel the heat rising in my body. I wanted to smack him off.

 **So how was this? Nice? good? Amazing? Perfect? Okay? Bad? pathetic? what do you want in the later part of the story? please tell me!**

 **Thanks, i'll try to update soon. :D**


End file.
